1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving energy capable of efficiently transmitting electrical energy using a resonance structure in an energy system.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology for wirelessly transmitting energy has characteristics similar to wireless communication using an antenna. In this case, transmitted energy may be electrical energy (for example, power, or the like). Recently, an energy transmission technology for providing energy to various mobile devices including mobile phones, home appliances, industrial devices, electric car, or the like has been focused.
An example of the energy transmission technology may include a magnetic coupling method and a magnetic resonance method. The magnetic coupling method winds a coil several times and transmits energy through magnetic induction in one direction. Therefore, the magnetic coupling method can transmit energy only in a very close distance. In addition, the magnetic resonance method transmits energy between the coil provided at the transmitting side and the coil provided at the receiving side through the resonance. The magnetic resonance method is hard to form resonance conditions for energy transmission due to a high quality (Q) factor.
The magnetic coupling method or the magnetic resonance method needs to include a separate circuit, for example, a lumped circuit element for controlling the resonance characteristics due to the resonance characteristics changed according to the coil.